In one conventional data storage arrangement, a computer node includes a host bus adapter (HBA). The HBA communicates with a data storage system via one or more communication links using a communication protocol associated with the data storage system. The HBA may transmit a serial stream of data to one or more target devices, and the amplitude of the serial data stream may be selected by the communications protocol. In the conventional system, a large number of switches are employed to produce the serial data stream, and the data stream can go from a data transmission state to an idle state. Also, a number of switches must switch states to transition between the data transmission state and the idle state. One convention system employs inverters to invert the switches when transitioning between the data transmission state and the idle state, however, this may result in an unbalance in switch states, which may operate to introduce noise in the serial data stream. The conventional system is incapable of balancing switch transitions, and thus the conventional system is incapable of reducing noise in the serial data stream associated with unbalanced switch transitions without introducing complex noise-reduction circuitry.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.